Regular Night
by MercernaryGirl13
Summary: This was, in truth, my first ever fanfiction written, and I have decided to upload it now. Yes it is Mordecai/Benson and lemons will be promised.  NO KIDS ALLOWED! What do you get when crossing a drunk gumball machine and a helpful bluejay?
1. Chapter 1

Hic, hic

hic,

Benson stumbled across the bar room giggling stupidly and drunkenly, hiccuping spontaneously as he tried to get out the door. Instead, he ended up kissing the ground when someone used the door. A cold blast of air hit Benson's face, but he was still drunk. Benson was a little tired, so he ended up taking a little nap on the cold gravel, lucky that no one had tried to steal his gumballs.

Later on, Mordecai decided he wanted to go on a midnight stroll through town. He walked down countless streets and just as he was passing the bar, he face planted after something tripped him. He rubbed his sore nose as he grunted a little, as though to acknowladge the pain, and looked down to find Benson on the ground by his feet. Mordecai jumped to his feet, careful not to step on Benson, and kneeled down to his sleeping form, thanking God he wasn't dead. He quickly shook him awake and Benson looked drunkenly up to Mordecai, vaugely wondering who it was, until he finally recognized him.

"Oh, hey Mordecai! How urrrrrr doiieennn," Benson slurred before bursting into a giggle fest. Mordecai pulled Benson to his feet and put one of Benson's arms around his shoulders, and he finally asked, "Benson, are you drunk?" "Hell yeesss i am." Benson yelled and laughed. "How drunk? How many fingers am I holding up?" Mordecai cried in worry as he held up 3 fingers. Benson squinted and kept looking at them before saying he only saw 7.

"I gotta get you home," Mordecai sighed, but Benson blurted out "Hey Mordecai! I saw a birrrdiees man!" Mordecai began walking back from the way he came from and before long, Benson was babbling crap again. One of the last things he said, was one of the strangest moments Mordecai ever had.

"Heyy Morrdeeacai, have I told you you arrrreee the best employeeevah, hahaha, I looooove youuuu!" Mordecai thought he must be that drunk and kept walking, but Benson said he was his favorite employee. Mordecai was getting a little more creeped out, but as he kept walking, he felt something touch his back and grope his crotch. Mordecai jumped as suddenly as he felt it, but as he looked behind him, it was Benson's hand on his crotch and Benson's lips on his back. Mordecai stiffened and gulped as he tried to pry away Benson's hands, but his hands wouldn't listen. It felt good, very good.

Benson mustve been that drunk if he was being gay. Mordecai moaned lightly and turned around a little because a microscopic part him wanted Benson to stop, but Benson cut him off by pressing his lips to Mordecai's. In Mordecai's shock, he didn't even realize that Benson's tongue had slipped past his teeth and played with his tongue. Mordecai moaned into it as he started to participate in kissing. Mordecai pushed Benson up against an alley wall and lifted him up a little as Benson's legs wrapped around Morrecai as Benson ground into him.

Mordecai kissed Benson with surprisingly little thought as to the fact that he was making out with his boss, AND the fact that his boss was a man. But he HAD given just one thought about this whole situation, because it was obvious what Benson wanted...

'so, how do I fuck a gumball machine?'


	2. Chapter 2

For Mordecai, feeling someone elses tongue in your mouth was really strange. Mordecai always thought of a tongue as an overly large, squishy, Earthworm. But this was an exception, I guess. Their tongues played with each others, occasionally letting the battle roam outside of their mouths and into the cool air of the night.

Mordecai tasted the alcohol on Benson's tongue and at first thought of the strange taste, but he got used to it. Mordecai hadn't ever been drunk before, hell, he never even drank! Mordecai remembered of his first date with Margret and how they kissed beneath the sunset in one of the most beautiful places in town. He remembered how weird it felt to kiss Margret, how strangely...wrong it felt. But oddly, while kissing Benson, he got an unfamiliar feeling. Almost like, kissing Benson, was, actually right. Like it was actually meant to be.

Mordecai suddenly felt a pang of guilt, but this feeling was too familiar to be overlooked. Mordecai's thoughts were reminding him that Benson was probably only kissing him because he was so drunk he couldn't help himself.

Mordecai pushed those thoughts away as he was pulled back to the reality by the feeling of himself getting hard. Benson kissed with more passion, more firercely and ground more into Mordecai's hips as Mordecai bit his beak (and/or lips, cause idk) in a desperate attempt to sustain a loud moan. Instead, he let out a soft whimper of pleasure.

Benson stopped all together, which worried Mordecai, and pouted. Benson frowned up at Mordecai's face before smirking. "What, are you afraid someone'll hear?" and with that, Benson firmly gripped Mordcai's erection. Mordecai jumped and felt his face go red. This was simply just torture, pleasurable torture. Benson's smirk grew as he gently stroked Mordecai, watching Mordecai's expression with amusement. Mordecai finally moaned loudly in pleasure as he begged for more.

Benson may have been drunk, but that didn't mean he was deaf, even if he still kept his agonizingly slow, torturous pace. " Ah...ah, B-Benson..." Mordecai moaned. Benson felt turned on by Mordecai's moaning and did the best he could to keep the blujay moaning. Mordecai's hands roamed over Benson's body and took control over Benson's lips once more. Benson heard his own moaning join the noise as he kissed back once more. Mordecai's hands found their way to Benson's slot. Mordecai wondered if it would feel good putting a few fingers in there, or just plain annoying. Mordecai decided to try, and as soon as he did, a shocked Benson bit down on Mordecai's beak. Mordecai was shocked at Benson's sudden action, but thought it was an action of pleasure, or at least hoped. So Mordecai gently circled his fingers in the slot as Benson practically melted against the wall.

Benson didn't want to feel like the woman in this situation and decided to take over. Benson used a foot to push against the wall and force Mordecai over to the other wall, and although Mordecai was surprised, he kept up his treatment. Benson put a leg between Mordecai's and let one of he hands caress Mordecai's chest and pulled his lips away from Mordecai's. "Can we have sex now" Benson slurred.

Mordecai just remembered that Benson was only drunk, but he was WAY too aroused to want to quit. So, he showed his approval by kissing him and getting into a position comfortable for the both of them and slowly entered. Benson gasped and shivered as he bit his lips. Mordecai thought it was kind of snug inside Benson's slot because of his changed size, it kind of fit almost perfectly. Mordecai slowly pushed and pulled, in and out, the sound of Benson's moaning encouraging him to keep going. Mordecai even found himself moaning too, even letting himself say his boss's name. Mordecai even hard his own name being called back to him. But he heard his name called once more, but the voice had changed, it was higher in pitch.

"Mordecai?" a voice called from the mouth of the alley. "Benson?" and apparently, the voice was shocked. Mordecai and Benson both immediately stopped and looked toward the alley ways opening and their faces lit up with a bright red and they were too emberrassed to speak. There in the alley way opening, stood Rigby with his mouth wide open and a blush settling in his cheeks as he had seen the affair earlier, or rather, some of it. Mordecai and Benson both blushing furiously, just stood there and stared in complete and total emberrassment. Benson was drunk and didn't think about how being in the alley way would expose them to passerbys, but seeing this almost immediately sobered him right up. Benson finally realized what was happening, seeing through the drunken haze and hadn't even remembered anything before this. Benson looked down with only his eyes and inwardly gasped and his face became even redder. Benson was emberrassed

and surprised to find that Mordecai was inside him and that he was pressing Mordecai against the wall, that's what surprised Benson he most. Rigby was at a loss of words, he couldn't think of anything to say with such a short vocabulary. For Mordecai, this was one of the moments that he wanted to just die, because this would be even more emberrassing than Margret finding him like this. There was only one thing to say, in sync with whoever was there with you, at a time like this...

"Oh, shit..."


	3. Chapter 3

Two days after drunken incident...

Benson still blushed furiously everytime he saw Mordecai. He was too emberrassed about the fact that he had drunken sex with his male coworker. Benson was also emberrassed about the fact that he actually LIKED it. Mordecai was also emberrassed because he had sex with his male boss. But even though he liked it, he was much more emberrassed for a different reason. Mordecai did not only like the sex, he liked Benson in general. Mordecai remembered the feeling of how right their kiss felt. Maybe Mordecai...had a crush on Benson?

Mordecai tried to shake away the feeling of emberrassment, but it just wouldn't go away. Mordecai even saw the emberrassment in Benson's face, even if the others mistook it as him being frustrated. Benson was usually the same color red when he was frustrated and emberrassed and it was hard to tell the difference. Only Mordecai knew.

Benson sat in 'his' office, aka: Maellard's office, and thought about the incident more in depth. It was hard to concentrate on things other than that. Benson's hand slipped unconciously down to his slot and put a few fingers inside, remembering how good it felt when Mordecai had done it. He circled his fingers inside him and moaned. After a few minutes of playing with his slot, he had an erection (dispenserection lol) and remembered how amazing it felt when Mordecai was inside him. Benson's eyes snapped wide open. "I have to have sex with Mordecai again."

Benson was flushing red. How would he get Mordecai to want to do it again? Slip him alcohol and hope he gets drunk enough? Ask him? T-, wait...ask him! What kind of suggestion was that? Benson couldnt stop thinking about it. Meanwhile, Mordecai was working and remembered every little detail of the incident. Thankfully Rigby decided to slack off without him, otherwise Rigby would bug him about that night.

Speaking of Benson...Mordecai saw Benson walk up to him, apparently something on his mind. Benson was flushing a bright red as he asked to see Mordecai in his office. Mordecai flushed, realizing he might be alone. With Benson. No one else around. Just him and Benson. Together... Mordecai just followed him up to his office. Benson sat on his desk and looked at Mordecai. "So, what do you need Benson," Mordecai asked in curiosity. It baisically wasn't what Benson needed, but rather, what he wanted. "Umm...I-I. I've been thinking about, that night," Benson choked up a little and gulped. "And I was wondering if you would, I mean if you wanted to, umm...do it again?" Benson looked down at the desk, afraid of Mordecai's answer.

Mordecai was actually surprised by Benson's question. Was Benson asking if Mordecai would have sex with him again? Mordecai couldn't believe it. Benson interrupted his thoughts by saying, "I mean...I just, I..." Benson stuttered. Mordecai thought about it for a second and decided 'Oh, what the hell' before Mordecai stepped forward and put himself between Benson's legs and pushed him on his back, pressing him against the desk.

Benson wasn't expecting Mordecai to want to do it, and he sure as hell didn't expect Mordecai to do THIS. Mordecai jerked Benson out of his thoughts by kissing him and grinding their hips together. Benson moaned and wrapped his arms around Mordecai, pulling Mordecai as close as possible. Benson licked Mordecai's lips, asking to be let in. Mordecai opened his mouth and wrestled with Benson's tongue. Playing with each other for dominance.

Benson grinned and ground harder against Mordecai, causing him to gasp and falter. Benson's tongue wrestled Mordecai's tongue and because of the falter, pushed the wrestling over to Mordecai's mouth. Mordecai was a little mad. He didn't want to be beaten. He used the small amount of anger he had and forced the battle outside of their mouths. Benson was surprised but he suddenly stopped the battle by closing his mouth around Mordecai's tongue.

Mordecai was confused, until Benson had started to suck on his tongue. Mordecai realized the battle was taking a break and decided to feel around Benson's body. Mordecai remembered Benson's slot and stuck his fingers in there. Benson sucked harder on Mordecai's tongue when he did it. Mordecai swirled his fingers in there, Benson's slot cover lifing and standing on it's own. Benson panted lightly and grabbed Mordecai's arm.

Benson moaned louder whining out, "Yes Mordecai...ohh...God yes!" and tried to make Mordecai put more fingers in, and Mordecai did. Benson panted and let go of Mordecai's tongue. And threw his head back and moaned louder. Thankfully everyone was outside and couldn't hear them. Benson realized how much pleasure he was getting, while Mordcai barely got any. Benson felt a little bad and pulled Mordecai's hand out. Mordecai just gave him a confused look. Benson grabbed Mordecai's shoulders and switched their positions, sitting Mordecai up onto the desk.

Benson looked down to where Mordecai's erection stood. Benson leaned down and gently pressed his lips against it, feeling Mordecai's body stiffen as his hands clenched and unclenched. Benson smiled and kissed it a few more times before gently licking it. "Benson..." Mordecai moaned. Benson smiled and put the tip in his mouth and sucked. Mordecai could've screamed it felt so good. Instead, he settled with a really loud moan. Benson sucked more and more of Mordecai into his mouth, deepthroating it. Eventually, all of Mordecai was in his mouth.

Mordecai moaned and grabbed the back of Benson's head with both hands. "Oh my God...ah, ah! Benson, I'm going to-" but it was too late, Mordecai came into Benson's mouth. Benson was surprised and his cheeks puffed up with the sticky white goo. Benson pulled away when Mordecai was done. Mordecai looked at Benson and giggled. Benson looked like a chipmunk. Benson looked at his reflection and giggled a little bit too. Benson swallowed as much as he could, the rest dribbling down his chin. Benson commented about how good Mordecai tasted and Mordecai requested a taste. Benson stood up and kissed Mordecai, letting Mordecai lick up whatever was left.

Mordecai smiled, he did taste good. Benson finally stopped and looked at Mordecai. Mordecai smiled and laid Benson down on the desk and Mordecai climbed on top of him. They both sucked in a deep breath and Mordecai thrust in. Benson immediately felt pleasure, mostly because they already did it before, and the fact that he wasn't a normal human.

Mordecai thrust in slowly, picking up the pace. Benson moaned and arched his back into Mordecai. Mordecai heard each others names being said. Thankfully, no one else was around. After a while of this, Mordecai finally came once more. Both employees panted and relaxed against the desk. Benson smiled and hugged Mordecai. "That was amazing."

"I know right," Mordecai agreed. Both of them relaxed for a few more minutes before Mordecai asked if they could take a shower together. "You don't have to ask twice," Benson replied. They both got up and after getting a shower, stayed outside for a while.

Maellard sat down at his desk, ready to discuss something with Benson. Maellard rested his arms on his desk. Maellard's eyes looked curiously at his desk. "Why is my desk all sticky?" Maellard questioned. Benson's face lit up bright red. He forgot to clean the desk.

Crap!


End file.
